Broken Orange
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: He had heard so many stories about how amazing vampires were that when he realized he was nothing like them, he was disappointed. However, things dramatically change as the orange shards fell onto the cold grave soil. Happy Halloween.
1. What he was or hoped to be

A/N:Hooray for another unneeded multichapter. It's for Halloween so it's acceptable!

* * *

"What's that sound?"

"I bet it's a monster."  
"No, its just the wind. Sometimes the wind makes scary noises."

"But if it was a monster, do you think we could fight it, Sora?"

"Yeah, it wouldn't stand a chance! And I'll be the one protecting you and Kairi, Riku!"  
"Yeah right. Besides, it could be any monsters. Like a troll or something."  
"You've been reading too much. Nerd!"  
"Nuh-uh. There are these things called vampires. I bet it could be that!"  
"Vampire?"

"Yeah, they're really scary with really big fangs and they like to drink blood."  
"B-blood?!"  
"Yeah, blood. And if you get bit by one, you get turned into one too. And they're strong. Still think you can take them?"

"O-of course! I'm not afraid of any stupid old vampire!"

"Then why are you shaking, huh Sora?"

"I am not!"

* * *

The first thing that Sora noticed when they got off of the gummi ship was the intense pain in his mouth. His teeth ache as his canines sharpened themselves into points and grew past his lips. He could taste the blood on his tongue as they easily sliced his bottom lip. Beneath his gloves, he could see the material stretch as his nails turned claws underneath.

"Whack! This place sure is spooky!" Donald exclaimed, looking at the darkened realm. Everything was dark and deformed, twisted moreso by the full moon that hovered overhead a little too close. The dead plants bent in the icy wind.

"Ayuck, I bet the people look pretty spooky too."

"Well we look pretty spooky too! If they scare us, we'll scare them right back!" It was true, the three did look rather scary. Donald's whole body was covered in bandages like a mummy, if there actually was a body underneath. The fact that Sora could put his hand all the way to other side through the break in the bandages suggested not. Goofy looked something between a werewolf and some sort of scientist's creation, a large screw coming out of the top of his head.

Sora wasn't too sure what he was exactly, but he could feel a change in his body, feel that he wasn't human in this world. He could feel a dull burn from his back and strange itch on right side of his face. It wasn't until Sora looked into the green waters of Halloween Town's fountain in the middle of the square did he realize the dramatic change. His skin had grayed, like a corpse, and fangs protruded from his lips. Sora could still see the blue in his left eye, but it was in such contrast with his darkened hair and skin that it seemed to have a supernatural glow to it. The most dramatic change was perhaps the wings that had sprouted from his shoulder blades.

He could tell then what he had become, his form in this world; a vampire. Or at least some type of one. He had tasted his own blood a moment ago, but he didn't crave any of the substance, or feel like flying into a frenzy. In fact, he felt the same as he always did. Sora gave a little laugh at the fact Riku had been so wrong about vampires. It just gave Sora more reason not to read books.

But Donald was right, he did look pretty freaky and would loved to have Riku and Kairi back at his side on the island so he could scare them out of their minds. The only thing that would ruin his plan was an orange mask covering his right side. It looked comical and out of place against the rest of the changed. Sora tried to scratch underneath the mask, which was starting to itch, but he found himself even to move it an inch, like it was glued to his face. It was annoying, but Sora found little time to concentrate on his new appearance when the sight of heartless dancing made him forget and leave his mouth hanging.

* * *

When he finally had time to himself, no longer having to worry about heartless attacks or Oogie Boogie, Sora decided to see what he could do in his vampire form. When he had been battling, he had been using his keyblade as normal. The idea that he may be able to do something new had not even crossed his mind.

He remembered Riku and Kairi liked to tell stories or recall books of vampires. Kairi was telling stories of vampire powers when all of their friends stayed out late at night on the beach. Turning into different animals, healing, super strength, flight. He had bat wings coming from his shoulder blades, but they were small, and bony, hardly letting him fly. He could turn into a merman, half fish, but that was in Atlantica thanks to Donald's magic, where he was no longer a vampire, so that power failed him too. He was strong and new curative magic, but he still had trouble fighting the strength of the Halloween Town heartless and his cuts and broken ribs didn't heal themselves.

Either all the vampire legends were false or he was just a vampire in appearance. He wished it was the first, because to him, not having cool powers was just disappointing.

* * *

A/N: Not much happening here, just setting the stage for what'll happen in the next chapter.

It really bugs me. Sora is supposed to be a vampire in Halloween Town. Why doesn't he have any vampiric abilities. Not the lame ass ones like sparkling, but shape shifting and flight. Anyway, more on that later.

Okay if you want to see how this story will turn out, please review. Please. Please, because I need you all to force me to not procrastinate!

Well thank you again for reading chapter one and I hope you'll tune in for number two.


	2. Reborn from dark or falling back?

A/N: Chapter two is out and what's it been? Like five hours? I guess I write quicker when I haven't slept. Anyway, thank you pianogirl89 for your review.

I really like how this chapter came out so please, review, let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy this

* * *

There was only darkness, black filling every inch of his vision. How did he get here, why was he there? Who was he, himself? Everything felt cold and weightless as he melted deeper into the dark abyss, mind, emotion slowly slipping through his numbing body. The sensation felt familiar and comforting, and he felt his eyes closed. He never wanted to wake from this darkness, for he could not remember anything but it.

_"SORA!"_

Sora? Who was Sora? Who was this voice? It all seemed like something he should know, remember, but the name, the young girl's voice, it seemed like it was from a fading, fragmented dream.

And then a spark came, a small bright light penetrating the thick, endless black. It was small, but blinding. And then one spark became two, then three, until little lights became flicker rapidly, turning black to grey to white, burning his eyes. Confusion and pain, he felt himself being ripped from the safety and kindness of the dark.

"SORA!"

Sora...who was Sora? He...was Sora? It came as a flash, as his memories flooded back to him. His home on Destiny Islands, the keyblade and its choosing of him, traveling through the world to battle the heartless, sacrificing his own heart. Finding his friends, saving his friends...Riku...

_**Kairi!**_

His eyes shot open as he realized it as Kairi's voice that called him. Had he managed to save her heart, or was it one final trick brought on from the darkness? He only wished for her to be alive and safe.

Sora's chest filled with a bright warmth, spreading throughout his body, the cold of black leaving him as his heart was pulled from the realm of heartless. Feeling returned as he felt another in his arms. He knew from her smell, the softness of her skin under his fingers, that it was Kairi. Kairi, one of the seven Princesses of Heart had managed to bring him back to the realm of light.

"Thank you, Kairi."

* * *

It had been some time since the group's last trip to Halloween Town. They had been distracted by other words, creating new path and closing old ones. Ansem had been defeated, but a new enemy as well as an old villain had arisen, bringing the boy back to his role as a keyblader. So when the road to Jack's world opened, the groups decided to pay a visit and keep an eye on the heartless.

Donald and Goofy first walked off the gummi ship, magic transforming them into their monster selves. Sora was not far behind them, feeling his fangs grow and slide against his lips, his fingers sharpening, and limbs thinning. But something was different this time. A wave of nausea and pain washed over him and the boy nearly fell over. There was a throb in the pit of the brunette's stomach and an ache in his fangs, a new sensation since the last visit. However, as quickly as it had come, the pain in his stomach and mouth went away, leaving only a sharp pain in his concealed right eye.

"Sora? Are you alright?" Donald had ask, noticing the boy looking a little sick and pained. Sora nodded after a moment.

"Yeah, think I just got a little gummi sick," Sora lied, not wanting to worry his friends. After all, it was probably nothing.

* * *

Though not as bad as other worlds that they had seen, there were a couple of rather bothersome heartless parading throughout the world of nightmares and spooks, and was even beginning to leak into Christmas Town. Being an enormous kid at heart, there was an great need to ensure that Santa Claus, who Sora was ecstatic to discover was indeed real, remained safe so he could preform his duties. So whenever any heartless appeared in the winter wonderland, Sora, Donald, and Goofy made sure to be ready to attack. They had already saved Christmas from being taken over by Jack, so some heartless would be no problem.

Except for this one night. A slash of his keyblade and a second toy soldiers vanished, heart disappearing into the sky. His constant winning seemed to make his ego grow a little too much.

"Yeah that's right! You guys ain't a match for me!" Sora gloated with a toothy grin, earning a squawk of irritation from Donald. The young boy turned to head back to his friends when the sound of materializing heartless filled his ears, coming from inches behind him. He hadn't been fast enough to dodge the powerful claw of a new gargoyle, the purple fist hitting him hard across the face and propelling him backwards into the wall of one of the christmas shops. He was disoriented and went to stand, only to find himself falling over. He could barely make it to four legs before toppling over. Donald and Goofy had their own hands full with part of the horde of heartless, making Sora worried giving his state.

Suddenly, an horrible pain shot through his right eye, making him cry out in agony. Pain began to sprout from different places in his body, his head, his stomach, his claws. He could feel his go past the snow and rake across the cold dirt buried underneath. Pain soon was replaced with sudden rage as he felt his body seem to move on his own. Not bothering to call forth his keyblade, his hand shot forward, slashing at the flying heartless and slicing it deep across the neck. The gargoyle fell to the snow, twitching and clawing the air before vanishing. A little wobbly on his feet, Sora gave a laugh. He didn't feel like he was in control of himself, like he was looking in from somewhere else, but the sensation of his own hands clawing through a heartless was amazing. His fingers twitched, hungry for more. The two other gargoyles and group of search ghosts made grin wildly in excitement.

The young boy viciously ran the heartless through using his claws and feet, abandoning his keyblade for a much more thrilling melee style. Every movement, every injury inflicted by his own hands and not through a weapon, it was intoxicating. Soon the group of heartless was no more. For once, Sora wished the space to crack and open and bring another wave of heartless. He just wanted to fight more, he need to feel the fall under his claws. He needed, craved to kill more.

"Hey, Sora, are you okay?" Goofy's voice came, the frankenstienish monster asked, both he and the mummy looking concerned. Sora hadn't realized he had been giggling an excited child, but quickly stopped himself when he did. The young boy put his hands up to his head; he was starting to feel strange. He didn't normally act this way, he knew that. Through his gloves something damp seeped through the cloth. Stumbling over to a window, he stared at his hand, which had become dyed red. In his reflection, he could see a steady stream of bloody run down his forehead, over the bridge of his nose. He subconsciously licked the substance when it touched his lips. He must have hit harder than he had thought, but he then noticed that wasn't the only damage. The orange mask bore new claw marks across in ripping through the damaged pumpkin eye. Branching out from the gashes were tiny cracks that looked like the thin thread of a spider's web. Sora's body swayed back and forth before his body collapsed into the blood dotted white snow, quickly falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: Finally getting somewhere. I don't remember which heartless specifically attack Christmas Town, but I don't really feel like looking it up.

I actually like how this chapter came out, which is rare for me. I guess no sleep makes for decent writing.

So anyway, please review! Please, even if its only a few words. It means the world to me. Okay, I am not going to o fall asleep until I have at least three reviews. Please let me sleep, leave a review. I've already been up 48 hours. And thank you again for reading. Hope you'll continue to follow the story!


	3. Somewhere between dreams and reality

A/N: Chapter three, damn. Okay, I like this chapter, so I hope you do too. And I've said this many times already. Pleeaaase review. It means a lot to me if you do. And that said, thank you Rosewhip889 for you review.

Without further ado, here is the third chapter of Broken Orange.

* * *

Things started out blurry, the world slowly coming back into focus. The softness of a warm bed and the crackling embers from the fireplace made him know he wasn't in Halloween Town anymore, or the gummi ship for that matter. When his vision cleared, he recognized the room, the decor and bricks, the old picture book on the dresser. He was back in Hollow Bastion in Merlin's house, the base for the restoration committee.

"Hey, you awake?" Sora looked up, still a tad bit exhausted, to see a familiar face. Short black hair and energetic, large brown eyes, Sora gave a small smile as he tried to sit up.

"Yuffie, g'morning. Er... how did I get here?" Sora asked confused, and was pushed gently back down into laying.

"Leon carried you in here from the gummi ship. Donald and Goofy said you passed out and weren't waking up so they brought you back to our world," the young ninja explained, playing with brown spikes. Sora enjoyed having his hair played with and relaxed under her fingers, what he needed to do and what was probably what she was aiming for. "They also said you were kind of acting weird. You okay?"

"Weird?" Sora tried to remember if he had acted any differently during the last trip to Halloween town. He had talked to Sally, played with Zero, then jumped to Christmas Town. He remember fighting the heartless, winning pretty easily. There was a throbbing in his head, a rather unpleasant headache. He remember being slammed into the side of the building, and that's when he probably passed out. He didn't remember anything else, so Donald and Goofy must have finished them off and then brought him here. "Other than a headache, I'm fine."

"You still have a headache? You must've gotten hit pretty hard. Alright, I'll get you some ibuprofen and then you get some rest, you hear?" Yuffie said, going to grab some medicine and a glass of water. She set them down on the nightstand next to him and lightly petted him on the head before she flipped the lights off and left the room to let him get some needed rest.

* * *

"How is he?"

"Ah, Leon, are you worried?" Yuffie teased the older man, who was waiting outside for her. "Sora seems to be fine, just a headache, but I'd be surprised if he didn't."

"Is that all? Did he act odd in any way?" Leon asked, looking worried. Yuffie, who still hadn't been told all of the details, tilted her head to the side.

"Not really. I was talking fine, didn't seem like any brain damage or anything," Yuffie commented, but Leon just shook his head. "No what?"

"Not the concussion type weird. Just anything, unSora like?"

"Okay, Leon, what happened in Halloween Town?" Yuffie demanded, desperate to know exactly what was going on.

"Goofy and Donald told me what had happened. That Sora started acting really weird after getting a pretty nasty blow to the head. He started killing heartless with his bare hands and laughing," the brunette relayed, puzzled himself. Yuffie stared at him in disbelief.

"There's no way Sora would do something like that!"

"And yet it seems he did."

* * *

It was like he was floating through endless black, cold darkness that chilled him through to the bone. It seemed familiar to him, being lost in the darkness. Like when he had become a heartless for Kairi's sake. He paused a moment.

_'My name...is Sora...'_

He still knew who he was, his memory still intact. That didn't help the confusion though. Where he was exactly he wasn't sure. Or if this was even a place. It could be just a dream, which seemed fairly possible. Sora, twisted his head around to see over his shoulders, searched around the dark for some hope of finding some sort of clue to what was happening. All he saw was black. The boy sighed and tried to move his head back forward. The young boy let out a scream as the sudden appearance of a figure, inches away from his nose, startled him.

He stared into golden, glowing eyes, his own eyes. Before him stood himself, or what he thought was supposed to be him. Its features were too altered to be certain. It wasn't just canines; each and every tooth was sharpened to a point and lips were pulled back into a demented cheshire smile. Golden eyes were wide and slitted, void of any sanity. Skin was pale, almost a pure white in heavy contrast to his hair, which had turned black.

Sora flinched as it reached out its hand, fearful the reflection would wrap its elongated fingers around his neck. He opened his eyes when he felt nothing on him. Its hand had been stopped by an invisible force, unable to touch him even though only an inch apart. Nervously, Sora lifted up his hand to meet his other's, trying to place his fingers on the other's palm. They did not touch, as if the two Sora's were separated by a pane of glass. A childish giggle forced Sora's gaze to change from fingers to mad eyes.

_"How funny. My name is Sora, too."_

* * *

A/N: What the hell...three chapters. What time is it? 6:30ish? Damn I have morning class in two hours. Oh well, staying up was worth it.

Okay first off, no its not Vanitas. I say this because that's what I would first think of if this was someone else's story. So now we got some stuff happening, so I think the story'll pick up soon. If you're interested in the story or would like to give any comments, questions, critiques, concerns, random gibberish, please leave a review.

Thank you again for reading and hope to see you next time!


End file.
